valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 18: Shadow of the Valkyrur (Pt.2)
Maximilian | vehicles = None | officers = None | aces = None }} Story When Squad 7 attempted to cross the deck of Marmota in order to get to the main control room, they were greeted by the sight of Maximilian with a disturbing contraption attached to his body. These eerie replicas of the Valkyrur lance and shield were the products of the Empire's most advanced technology. Maximilian's mother had not been of noble birth, and Maximilian had always been treated with disdain as a result. As Maximilian charged his weapons, he revealed that his intentions were to take revenge on the Empire for the assassination of his mother and her vassals under the guise of a train accident. He claimed that the power of the Valkyrur was the answer, and that he would use this terrifying power to conquer the entire world. Upon activating his artificial Valkyrur lance and shield, Maximilian was surrounded by a bright blue light as he became the world's first Valkyria of scientific creation. Topography After taking out the Marmota, the Gallian forces are finally ready for the final battle with Maximilian. The map is a large, narrow strip with ramps on two sides. Both sides are nearly symmetrical, with exception to the random chunks of destructible debris which can be used as temporary cover. The Gallian base is just a few sandbags surrounding the flag in the southern-most end of the map. There are 7 towers which power Maximilian's artificial Valkyria armor. On each side, there are 2 towers with Gatling turrets and 1 armored tower. In the far north, there is 1 tower which is most easily attacked by sniper fire. The ramps which lead towards the center section of the map also have guardrails which can act as defensive walls to stand behind. The ramps leading to the 2 armored towers in the center of the map can also be used for defense and to position yourself for flank attacks. Here are your final orders "The time has finally come to settle things with Maximilian. I assume he's capable of neutralizing any attack you send his way, the same as the other Valkyrur we've seen. That said, Maximilian's Valkyrur powers are the result of some device. They're artificial. I'm certain he'll have a weak point somewhere on that deck. Find it, then lob every bullet and bomb you've got at it. Your objective is to defeat Maximilian, once and for all. Take that maniac out and put an end to this war, 7's. And while it may not stop bullets, I hope you won't forget that you go with an entire nation's hopes for peace." Strategy *Before the mission starts ensure that you have visited the Headquarters and spent the Exp and Ducats earned in the previous mission and equip your troops and armoured vehicles with the latest weapons and upgrades, this is the last chance you will have this playthrough so spend it all. *Since the battle is largely random (depending on which towers are powered each turn), there are only a few general tips that need to be remembered which can then be applied to close to any situation. The first round seems to always use the tower furthest from you camp (1 sniper shot to take out) and the 2 towers closest to your camp (1 shocktrooper volley should take them out). Knowing this can help with a 2 turn win if you conserve all your CP except for moving the Edelweiss and Shamrock on turn 1, then using the All Defend Order on turn 2 and moving out, taking out the 3 towers from round 1 (they do not change if you do not hurt them) before proceeding to massacre Maximilian with either Trooper's Flamethrowers or Lancer's Mortar Lances. Once you have attacked once with that unit, move it towards the top of the map so it can continue to attack once Maximilian teleports at half HP. *For this mission, a mix of Lancers and Shocktroopers will make up a majority of your forces. You will most likely also want at least one Sniper (to attack the far tower) and at least one Engineer (for repairing tanks). Scouts are largely not used for this battle, since there isn't a huge amount of ground that needs to be covered nor are their attacks very effective against Maximilian or the towers. *Battling Maximilian can be broken down into two main phases, with both phases essentially using the same strategy. The only difference between the two phases is the type of attack which Maximilian uses. * Each enemy turn will give Maximilian 2 CP, giving him at most two attacks in one turn. Most of the time, he walks incredibly slowly to or from a location (using 1 CP), and then proceeds to perform his attack (using his 2nd CP). *At the beginning of the player's turn, 3 towers will be marked as the towers which are powering Maximilian. Destroying these towers drops Maximilian's invulnerability and allows you to start doing some damage with pretty much any attack type (though some are better than others). Do not bother trying to destroy all the towers in one turn, as the selected towers (which changes each player turn unless you do not destroy any the previous turn) will regain all their life regardless if they have been destroyed before. *There are two types of towers on the map. The towers with Gatling turrets attached can be quickly destroyed with a volley or two from a Shocktrooper. The armored towers can be destroyed with a Lancer or tank shot. The far north tower can be easily shot by a Sniper, even if the Sniper does not even move from the main base. However, the Sniper is also vulnerable to interception fire directly from Maximillian, so seek cover immediately at the start of action. *Maximilian has an interception sight range similar to that of Selvaria, and while his interception fire rate is slower than that of Selvaria or a Shocktrooper, the damage from each shot is much higher. *When attacking Maximilian after his invulnerability has been removed, Shocktrooper flamethrowers and Lancer shots typically cause more damage than normal gun fire. Attacking from directly behind Maximilian also increases the amount of damage done. *Unlike most enemies, Maximilian will actively turn around as he is being shot from behind. Single hit attacks (such as Lancer shots or flamethrowers) will always hit his backside, but any additional hits will cause him to turn around while being attacked and will reduce the amount of damage taken. * The Edelweiss's smokescreen should be used as cover from Maximillian on every turn. Doing so will protect your tanks from direct beam attacks and allow your Shocktroopers to close into flamethrower range safely. Just be careful not to accidentally flame your teammates. * Maximilian's two phases changes his forms of attack: **His first phase (when his life is greater than 50%) will have him move towards a single target and unleash a single powerful shot. On tanks, it will often destroy the treads instantly and cause some damage to the body (unless he targets the radiator, which will destroy the tank instantly). This blast will often scrap your tanks instantly if left fully powered (something you can do for an easy 2 turn win), meaning you must hide the Edelweiss out of Maximilian's sight. **His second phase (when his life is less than 50% and after his short dialogue) changes his attack to an area-of-effect blast. The blast range is pretty large (probably larger than a mortar explosion) and is highly damaging to anyone and anything caught inside it. Tanks will often lose their treads and have severe body damage, while personnel will take a decent amount of damage (although most of the time not fatal if at full health). Because of this, at least one Engineer is vital to keeping your tanks and allied troops alive. Also, when this phase is activated, Maximillian will teleport to the north of the map, making it almost impossible to finish him off in one turn. This 2nd phase also opens a barricade which allows access to the furthest reaches of Marmota's deck. * It IS possible to finish this mission in a single turn with just a sniper (preferably with the GSR 30R, and the ultimate accuracy trait), Rosie armed with the Ruhm, the 2 tanks (not needed for anything but CP and giving orders) and Largo/Alicia (solely for the bonus CP). First action should be used to sniper the furthest tower (the first 3 towers are not random, always being the two closest and one furthest), then the second action should be giving Rosie the Penetration AND Defense Boost Order (combined cost of 3 CP), this will allow her to single-handedly take on Maximilian and the 2 remaining towers without being killed. Once buffed, proceed to move Rosie close behind Maximilian while taking out the 2 remaining towers (2 CP). Once the towers are all dead, aim at Maximilian's head (the aiming circle should be roughly the same size as his head if you are close enough) and loose your fire. 2 bursts (1 or 2 CP depending on your lucky with the Double Attack trait) will enough to drain Maximilian to 50% HP and cause him to teleport to the back deck. Finally, move Rosie as close as you can to Maximilian's new position (while maintaining aiming sight to his head). With a bit of luck (with both accuracy and Double Attack) you should have enough CP to finish Maximilian off before he can even have his turn. Rewards Aftermath Realizing that his defeat was imminent, Maximilian decided to use his "Final Flame" to ensure that Squad 7 would share in his death. But even as he prepared to unleash his final attack, Maximilian was cut off from his last source of power. Faldio had been the one destroying Maximilian's power generators, and after he was done with the last generator, he appeared behind Maximilian. Grappling with Maximilian, Faldio dragged the would-be king to the giant hole that had appeared on the deck of Marmota. Just before dropping down the dark hole, Faldio apologized for his mistake. Then, the two young men who had been blinded by power met their demise together, at the bottom of the dark pit. As Maximilian fell into the depth of Marmota, explosions began erupting all over the giant battleship. The deck was quickly surrounded in flames, and Welkin quickly ordered his comrades to escape. Alicia and Welkin were the only ones who had been trapped inside the ring of fire, but Alicia showed no fear, stating that she could accept any fate as long as they were together. Unbeknownst to the young couple, however, a friendly craft was making its way through the blue skies towards them. Notes/Trivia *This mission is likely the ONLY time mortar lances will ever find any real use. It is far more CP cost effective to use lancers armed with the best mortar lances than it is to use the Shamrock's or Edelweiss' mortars. Despite their pitiful area of effect, mortar lances will deal more damage to maximillian than the Shamrock's mortar. Lancers who have re-supply potentials are most useful here if you choose to use mortar lances. Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Missions Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions